Oblivious Crush
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: John and Eridan are best friends. John has loved Eridan since the moment they met. Eridan has asked everyone he knows out except for John. John is to scared to tell Eridan how he feels. What will happen when Eridan gets drinking after another harsh shut down? Well you'll have to read to find out. EriJohn


One-shot - Oblivious Crush

Your name is John Egbert and until this day you never thought that there could be anyone in the universe that was denser about relationships then yourself. You have come to realize that you are completely wrong. It only started as a simple friendship. You felt bad for him after seeing so many of your friends telling him no. It didn't matter who he talk to they always told him that they weren't interested and then would avoid him for as long as they possibly could. The only person that everyone thought he would end up with shot him down as if his feelings really meant nothing to her.

It was the day after Feferi had said no to Eridan that John first got a really good chance to talk to him. It wasn't the first time that he had met the sea dweller, but it was the first time he had actually sat down and got to have a good conversation with him. Dave had left him alone at one of their friends' parties, and John ended up finding a friend in Eridan. From that day John had a huge crush on the violet blooded troll. He started hanging out with Eridan more and more but no matter how much he hinted at his feelings the troll didn't notice. John remained Eridans best friend and listened to all of his worries about not being able to fill any of his quadrants.

Since the day they had met John was the only person that he knew Eridan was friends with that he hadn't asked out. It was shocking because it made him unsure about if he should tell the troll his feelings. After so long it made John think that the reason the troll wasn't asking him out like all the rest was that he wasn't interested. He was beginning to get worried that Eridan would never see him as an option when trying to fill his red quadrant.

John jumped from surprise when he felt his phone vibrate bringing him out of his thoughts. He clicked the sleep button and typed his passcode in before he began to check his messages.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- caligulasAquarium [CA]began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:15 -

CA: Are you busy tonight John?

EB: Nope. Why Eri?

CA: Cause I wwant to knoww if you wwould like to come over and havve a feww drinks tonight?

EB: Why? What's the occasion?

CA: Fef shot me dowwn again.

EB: Just give me a few minutes. I'll be over soon.

CA: k, you can stay here tonight so you wwon't need to drivve home.

EB: That's a good idea I don't want to be underage and drunk. Anyways, I'll talk to you soon.

\- ectoBiologist [EB]ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] at 17:45 -

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John sighed as he started pestering another person to get help with what he should do.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- ectoBiologist [EB]began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:46 -

EB: Dave what should I do Eri wants me to go over to his house to drink tonight.

TG: Then go over to his house and have a drink.

EB: I don't think I can handle listening to him talk about his red issues anymore.

TG: like I have said before dude, just tell him how you feel.

EB: But wouldn't he have asked me out if he was interested I mean he's even asked you out.

TG: Then don't ask him out and deal with the same crap like normal. If you don't think you can handle being near him don't go but you'll regret it.

EB: I guess I better head to his place then.

TG: You'll be fine you always get like this once in a while.

EB: Okay well I'll message you tomorrow.

TG: Goodluck Bro.

EB: ^_^

\- ectoBiologist [EB]ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John pulled up in front of Eridans' house and sighed before he headed inside. When he got in the door he was surprised to see a few already empty cans of beer. The violet blooded troll had already begun drinking which was a rare thing. He had actually never seen a drunken Eridan because the other was always careful to not drink too much, especially when he was around John he never saw him even slightly tipsy.

John walked further in to the apartment after seeing the kitchen, "Eri where are you?"

He couldn't find the violet blooded troll anywhere and soon he began to get worried. The last place he looked was the Trolls bedroom where he was not supposes to go. He definitely wasn't expecting to be jumped after entering the room. When he was pushed down on the bed he was freaking out thinking that some unknown assailant was trying to hurt him. He couldn't see at all at first and no matter what he did the other over powered him easily. Small details gave away that the attacker was a troll. The nails being one big give away, another being the immense amount of strength that the other had. He winced in pain when he felt the others nails digging in to his skin, "Owe."

He heard a quiet muffled, "Sorry." And instantly he calmed down because he knew that it was Eridan above him.

He smiled at the other, "Are you okay Eri?"

The troll didn't say anything as he leaned down and connected their lips. John was completely surprised, because of the fact that his best friend was kissing him and also because of the darkness. The other was being really forceful and if John was being honest his over powering strength was starting to cause a lot of pain. He was sure his shoulders were bleeding now since the males' nails had started stabbing him again. Not to mention his lips had been cut during the rough kiss.

He was prepared for more when he felt the males grip loosen and wet drops hitting his face. He frowned and the second his hands were released he pulled the other down against his chest, "WWhy does no one lovve me John?"

John held him tighter, "Your lovved, just trust me."

Eridan looked at him being able to see in the darkness a lot better, "By wwho?"

John leaned slightly closer towards the violet blooded troll as he connected their lips. When he separated from the other he smile as tears began to form in the edge of his eyes, "Trust me Eri. You're loved."

Eridan more than leaned in to the next kiss he quickly took complete control. John kept his arms draped around Eridans neck as the older began to kiss and lick his neck. He slowly worked his way down his body before he stopped to lick his nipple. Quickly they both lost control of the situation, and in no time at all both were naked. John moaned when he felt Eridan lick at his member. The troll seemed to understand human anatomy enough to know exactly what he needed to do. While John on the other hand was completely confused by what was going to happen when he was met with a wet tentacle. Eridan grabbed some lube from his bedside table as he placed a decent amount on his hand. He never needed the stuff for himself but this wasn't his first time trying to have sex with a human male and he knew it was needed.

John was completely surprised when he felt a cold wet finger circle around his entrance before it made its way inside. The older moved the digit around within the younger for a couple minutes until he was nice and loose. When he was finally loose enough he added another finger and then so on. John was moaning out from the pleasure of just Eridans' fingers and the movement of his hand on his length. When Eridan figured that John was getting close he stopped all movement before taking his fingers out. John whined at the sudden emptiness he felt, but quickly was completely overwhelmed by the wet digit that started to enter him.

Having only had sex on one other occasion John definitely didn't expect for the violet bloods tentacle to be so large and to feel so different then a humans member. Yet he was also surprised by how less painful it was then having sex with a human at the same time. He felt so full, and yet he was feeling nothing but pleasure. The amount of pain that he was feeling was way less then he thought was possible.

He didn't think he could ever have sex with another human after knowing how good it felt with a troll. But why would he want to if he could have the troll he loved anyways. He continued to scream out from the extreme amount of pleasure he was experiencing. A shock went through his whole body as he began to release. Quickly Eridan followed in suite.

John collapsed on the bed instantly from the amount of pleasure still coursing through his boy. He felt so exhausted, and yet so alive since he was still riding out the after orgasm high that he had only heard of. When he finally came down he felt the troll snuggled up against his side and smiled. He rolled over and moved closer towards the violet bloods chest. Eridan wrapped his arms around him and growled possessively before speaking, "I lovve you John."

John smiled as he kissed him, "I love you too, Eridan."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When John woke up a small amount of light was entering the trolls' bedroom. John tried to sit up only to feel a sharp pain in his back. He hadn't felt as much pain last night but god did it hurt a lot more now. He looked next to him to see Eridan asleep holding on to him. He knew better than to wake the other troll up after hearing stories from Dave and Rose about their mistakes. So he just stayed in spot and tried to go back to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When he next opened his eyes he could see violet ones looking down at him. He smiled, "Hi Eri?"

Eridan had a look of both confusion and guilt on his face, "I'm sorry John. I can't believe that I did this to you."

John smiled as he leaned forward through the pain in his back and hugged Eridan, "Its fine Eri. I love you so this is okay."

Eridan smiled slightly too as tears once again started falling from his eyes, "I lovve you too."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Authors note: There may be a short after story part to this but if there is it won't be long. I had fun writing this and the troll sex was an interesting first time. It has been a while since I've written a sex seen and making it troll porn made me happy. Lol I am such a perv. Anyways I hope you as the readers enjoyed.**

 **I just had this sudden erg to write EriJohn today. I've also been reading and looking at pairings for this ship all day. I luv it. ^_^**


End file.
